theabckidsmannycenturionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manny Garcia
"Plz, Don't Tell Me That Pig Is From Greek Mythology" Manny is the Olympian Hero that Defend Olympus City from Evil and also Manny was the Mortal Kid in Winter Park High School and also Manny took care of his sister Minnie and also Manny was the Myth Student in Myth School He was very Helpful Olympian in Olympus, and also He's an Comedian Olympian and as also He is the Husband of Metis and Aphrodite and also He loved to make Olympians Laugh. and also He becames the Olympian God of Lightning, and also Manny was very Funny Olympian and also He was the Lover to other Goddesses in Olympus City that Aphrodite who don't like and also Manny was the Lord of the Dragons, Manny was very Useful Hero in Olympus City and His Roman Counterpart was "Daedalus" ( Which was named from Lightray Daedalus from Yugioh ) and He was the Mortal Son of Zeus and Hera Appears Manny Centurions Heroes of Olympus Manny Centurions The Mark of Athena Manny Centurions Rise of the Huntsclans Manny Centurions The Return of Five Civilzations Manny's School Information School: Myth Boost: Fire, Ice Resist: Death Physics Attack: Storm Affiliations Olympian Gods Myth Death Ice Storm Fire Asgardian Gods Core-Techs Centurion Olympians Power School Wizards Monsunos *Blackbullet *Charger Relationship with others Athena Medusamyth Flamea Flamestorm Morganthe Hades Deathson Tyson Zeus Stormton Percy Jackson Percy is the good Fire Student in Fire School and as also Percy was very good friend to Manny and also he was very like to be called his Sidekick and also Percy was told by Manny to lead the Core-Techs to fight the Villains and also Percy was in EMBER R.O.T.C with him and also He and Manny are Partners in Zanna Class and also He leads the First Squad and even also Percy was give Command to fight Chaosgun and his Harmful Evil Villains as also Percy was very helpful to the Fire Students and also he was give Commands by Zanna Fireflower and also Percy was part of Core-Techs Legions in Orlando and He doing for his father to fight the Chaosgun and the Eklipse Legions from ruling the World and the Mythology Region World also Percy was very good high fighter and also He can master Fire Powers to burn away The Eklipse Legions and also He has very good mind-flameing fighter in Winter Park School Annabeth Chase Boris Tallstaff Artur Gryphonbane Susie Gryphonbane Malron Ashthorn Penny Dreadful Thorworth Lightningsmith Thorworth is the very Good Helper for Manny and also Thorworth have his men to battle the villains and at least He was the Son of the Norse Thunder God and he have good friendship with him and he is the Student of Lightning School also He allies with other Classmates and also Thorworth is the most top archer in Winter Park School Thorworth is the very useful and good Top Hunter to fight in Combat and also he in the war with Manny to fight the villains from ruling the world and he was very good top helper that Manny has and as not even also he was the Leader of the Lightning Elves of Lightning School Storys about Manny Manny and Metis Manny vs. Pythor Manny and the Leviathans Manny and Morganthe Manny and Persesus Manny and Pythor Made an Deal Manny Enrolled Death School Manny Enrolled Storm School Manny Enrolled Ice School Manny Enrolled Fire School Making an Deal with the Serpentines Myth Student of Myth School Manny's Moon Mission Manny saved Annabeth from the Serpentines During the Battle Annabeth fighting Fangtom and also Annabeth was down and also Fangtom was on her and also he told her say goodbye and Manny came to save her and Fangtom's Staff flew from his hands and also Manny Picks Up Annabeth and also Annabeth was saved by Manny and also Annabeth like Manny more then other girls in Winter Park School and also Annabeth called Manny "Lightning Head" and as also She kissed Manny in the Cheeks and Manny was so happy that He got the first kiss and also Boris ran to Manny and he told him that Pythor was attacking Susie and Artur and also Manny want to gave Annabeth an back up and also Boris told Manny that he ok and also Manny told him that he ok and also Manny knew Ceren was right about Annabeth and also Manny went with Tallstaff to help Susie and Artur Manny's Element Symbol The Element for Manny is the Lightning Element and Lightning means "Light" in Greek and also Lightning was Manny's Element Symbol and also this Symbol shows that any Thunder Gods can came to save the Mortals from Plan of Evil It almost like Zeus's Seal and also Manny is more Lightning Powers as other Thunder Gods in Mythology History even also this Element was to used on the Villains and Monsters and also Manny's Professor of this Element is Belia Windgazer the Professor of Lightning also Belia teach Manny to use the Lightning Element on any Villains that on his way Powers *Lightning Spear *Mjolnir *Super Strength *Wind Release *Super Speed *Hades Spirit Release *Odin Spirit Release *Apollo Spirit Release *Norse Storm Titan Release *Ra Spirit Release *Zeus Spirit Release *Hera Spirit Release *Poseidon Spirit Release *Lightning Spinjitzu *Lava Release *Fujin Spirit Release *Lightning Release *Raijun Spirit Release *Athena Spirit Release *Hermes Spirit Release *Aphrodite Spirit Release *Artemis Spirit Release *Storm Release *Ice Release *Hydro Bow *Dark Release *Wood Release *Water Release *Power Cards *Minor Surge (It Named From The Power Card ) Trivia *Reason why Manny Roman was named "Daedalus", and named off from Lightray Daedalus from Yugioh Manny's Civilizations Cards Titles *Undead Hunter *Snake Slayer *Titan Slayer *Defender of Atlantis *Hero of Olympus *Mythologist *Hero of Asgard *Hero of Florida *Master of Seven Schools *Master of the Civilizations Schools *Master of Element Schools *Master of Lightning *Hero of Greece *Master of Myth *Wyvern Hero Olympian Titles *God of Wyverns *God of Lightning *Lord of the Leviathans *God of Leviathans *Lord of the Dragons *God of Storm *God of the Dragons *Lord of Storm *The Lord of Lightning Host Title No Host Title Yet Gallery FILE0159.jpg FILE0105.JPG FILE0112.JPG NewMannySeason2.jpg FILE0090.JPG GodofDragons.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Citizens Category:Floridians Category:Male Characters Category:Olympians Category:Students Category:Myth Students Category:Heroes Category:Wizards Category:Core-Techs Category:Greek Fire